godismefandomcom-20200215-history
Stars's Userpage, So Yeah
Warning Be warned. The following is Stars's userpage. Reading it can cause instant death, and other more painful side effects. Also, Xd is a walrus. |image = http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/5ada31ed824ed650-1.jpg |caption = I get my looks from my mothers side, thankfully. |birth_date = 18:30 21st December 1995 |death_date = 00:00, 21st December, 2012 |resting_place = My bunkbed |residence = Comet Observatory |nationality = English-native Hylian (25%), Human (50%) and Gerudo (25%) |other_names = Rio, Stars, Lumakiri, Her Ladyship, Eleanor Kaizer, Abyssal Dreamer |known_for = Transmogrifying people into Pols Voices, Turning an asteroid into a Death Star and aiming it at Hyrule, ZP's most commented on blog, Setting you up the bomb, THE BANLAZOR |education = Sheikah School of the Ninja Arts, Luma School, Professor Cheezburger's Skool of Lolcats |occupation = Spatial Princess |title = Lady of Hyrule |salary = 255 Starbits per Second |height = 5'1" |weight = 85 pounds |spouse = Link, more specifically, The Hero of Time™ |partner = A certain fluffy fanboy who has set his heart on Lightning... |parents = Ganondorf, King of Evil (father) Princess Rosalina (mother) Auron Kaizer (adoptive father) Midna Kaizer(adoptive mother) |relatives = Zant Kaizer (adoptive brother) The Kaizer Family |term = I AM NOT A TERM! I AM A FREE (WO)MAN! |predecessor = Rosalina |successor = Niala Denise Eurydice |party = the Goddesses' Big Birthday Bash '09 |boards = the Magnet Train |religion = Believer of the Golden Goddesses, Mew, Frith and StarClan. Agnostic when needed. |signature = Stars talk FUN! http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif }} Comet Corporations Presents: Stars's Page of Random Fun Comet Corporations Also Presents: The Last Kokiri series Her Starriness Lady Stars of Hyrule requests all subjects report to The Throne Room [[user:From Beyond The Stars/Top Ten|'My Top Ten']] [[user:From Beyond The Stars/Songs|'My Zeldapediafied Songs']] Comet Corporations Proudly Presents: ZELDAPEDIA: The Musical Royal Biography The First Lady of Hyrule, Stars, daughter of the legendary Princess Rosalina of a lesser known spatial Kingdom, was concieved when Ganondorf, teaming up with Bowser thanks to a nifty space-time rift, became infatuated with Rosalina. Despite Rosalina's hatred toward Ganondorf, due to him trying to take over her kingdom, and her unborn child's unavoidable fate of inheriting the Triforce of Power, she prized her unborn daughter and became fiercely maternal. http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/blonderose.png Stars was to be the heir of the Spatial Throne, she was the new celestial maiden. Pure stardust runs in her blood - if she leaves Space, this stardust will slowly fade, and she will lose all her power and become very weak and may even die, yet Stars herself is unaware of this. The illness stardust deficiency causes is called Stellar Sickness, and may not become apparent for months, by which time it's serious and treatment is difficult. It's not as simple as returning the afflicted to space when in the later stages of the illness. Pure stardust must be injected straight into the heart, which is risky and has a high chance of failing. The afflicted will soon become too weak to eat and drink, and eventually the heart shuts down. As a young child, she ventured too close to a still-active space-time rift despite her mother warning her not to, and the rift sent her tumbling into northern England, or as she calls it, 'a poxy island on the arse-end of Iceland' on the small and relatively pointless planetoid called Earth. There, she was raised as a normal child, amnesiaic and thus unaware of her royal ancestry. When the amnesia was finally cured, Stars became wracked with guilt for disobeying her mother, whom she has never seen since. Stars is under the firm belief her mother is watching over her and treasures the few possessions she has of Rosalina. http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/___Forgive_me____by_Wii_girl-3.png She came to the fair Land of Hyrule after a rip in the fourth wall occured while she was playing Ocarina of Time in a thunderstorm. Eyewitness reports suggest she ended up within a Fairy Fountain situated in the Sacred Forest Meadow. These fairies tended to the unconscious Stars, who upon coming round discovered her powers inherited from her mother - Hyrule's inherently magical atmosphere allowed her to develop and manipulate her newfound skills. She warped from the Lost Woods and soon tracked down Sheik in Kakariko Village. There, while learning the Sheikah Arts from the disguised Princess Zelda, she met The Hero of Time's Guardian Fairy, Navi. Navi had become seperated from her Hero after the few remaining followers of Ganondorf set upon them unexpectedly. Stars accompanied her on a quest to find Link, causing a stir in Hyrule with her presence. She became known as the mysterious Star Maiden, rumours springing up and numerous reported sightings. Eventually, Link was located in a underground grotto, gravely injured and covered in ReDead bites. Stars nursed the Hero back to health, staying by his side day and night while Navi fretted. What happened next differs in accounts, the Royal Autobiography of Link states 'he awoke to see a angel, and fell madly in love with her' while his personal diary says what went on was far more... risque. She quickly rose to fame as Link's saviour and was hailed as a heroine among the people of Hyrule. Link and Stars began to court, but he still had to finish his duties as the Hero of Time. After he finished his quest in Hyrule, he proposed to Stars. The wedding was a joyous occasion, where they were both titled Lord and Lady of Hyrule and given their own personal palace. Stars lived there happily while her husband went and saved kingdoms, kept entertained by her various Knights. Here she gave birth to the only child of Link, a beautiful little girl whom Stars named Miranda before she was taken away to be raised in secrecy, keeping the young heroine of time safe from the often dangerous Palace environment. Stars has not seen her daughter since. She had a slightly insane phase after discovering her husband's affair with Malon, to the extent where she turned a passing asteroid into a Death Star and almost blew Hyrule up. Link is currently missing, presumed dead, and Stars has fled to a unknown location, possibly her mother's Comet Observatory. She was later seen flying the Observatory to the area of space above Kaizer Manor and going to live there with the family. She shares the attic room with Jazzy and causes havoc. At some point between fleeing to the Observatory and moving to the Manor, Stars was kidnapped and cloned. Stars gets very shaky and quiet whenever the cloning is brought up, and nobody has got the full story from her - she simply mentions 'men in white coats' and clams up. Only one clone was successful, and she named herself Moons before pulling a Mewtwo and blowing up her creators along with the lab. Moons is just as powerful as Stars, and is much more ruthless and violent. However, when she was newly cloned, she exerted too much power blowing up the lab and became a mere cosmic shadow. Therefore she often goes around with a magical glamour in the appearance of Stars; it is difficult to tell the two apart physically. She and Stars once fought to the death, but oddly enough, she was accidently brought back when Stars regenerated. http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Cosmolina.png A rare snapshot of Moons' true appearance In her spare time, Stars writes stories known as "FanFiction" and practices Spatial Magic. The Lady also has three pet Snow Wolfos named Peach, Daisy and Rosalina, a wedding present from the Zora Royal Family. Unlike her mother she does not have a Luma companion. She splits her soul to create "Lumakiri", her Luma self, while still being able to live as her normal self. She says it's less hassle that way. http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Rosalina_dark_galaxies_by_voodoodol.jpg A picture depicting "Dark Stars" during her crazy Death Star reign. Also in the image is Lumakiri, seen here in a red colour. Fave Games/Books/Movies Games (Excluding Zelda, obviously) My love affair with Video Games was born from a relativley normal afternoon when I, aged 3, was handed my brothers Gameboy Colour in a attempt to shut me up. That Gameboy had Pokemon Red inserted. And thus, it began. These are some of my all time favourites. * '''Pokemon. Ah, Pokemon. On Bulbagarden, they call people like me "Stuck in Kanto" which isn't strictly true (I love Johto) but the meaning is there. I like old school. Back in my day, Mewtwo was unbeatable and James had a inflatable bikini top. Those were the good days. I love Suicune, Lugia's Song and my animated image of Misty slapping Ash. Fun. I own: Red Blue Yellow Gold Crystal (Silver was stolen) Ruby Sapphire Emerald Diamond Pearl Platinum FireRed LeafGreen. Stadium, Stadium 2, GBC Trading Card Game, Snap, Colosseum, XD, Mystery Dungeon Red, Dash, Mystery Dungeon Blue, Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Darkness, Ranger, Ranger 2, Channel, Battle Revolution, HeartGold, SoulSilver, PokeRoms, . Probably more I've forgotten. I support Pokeshipping and Questshipping and I really hate May and Dawn. I've since quit the series on personal grounds. * Morrowind. The lovechild of Arena and the big brother of Oblivion, this amazing game never got the attention Oblivion did. I love it. You don't even need to bat a eyelid at the main quest if you don't want to. I've done this many times. With endless side-quests, missions, houses to raid and Kagouti's to kill, Morrowind and it's expansions Bloodmoon and Tribunal give you a unforgettable game experience and I encourage you to pick up a copy. You won't regret it. * Spyro 3: Year of the Dragon and Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. Old school Crash and Spyro was amazing and nobody can deny it. I've only played Spyro 3 and Crash 3 to any great extent, but i've played a tiny bit of Crash 1 and I really want Spyro 2. I really wish Insomniac and Naughty Dog didn't get bought out, because nobody has produced a good Spyro or Crash game since. Before my Memory Card spazzed, I had a record of 18 seconds exactly for the Orient Express level in CB3, which took many hours of consistent playing to reach. I now know the level like the back of my hand. On Spyro, I recently beat the Enchanted Towers skatecourse record, earning 10719 points. I am a god at quadrupel backflips and I love the squidboard cheat! * Worms World Party(and Worms in general): Nobody can say they hate Worms. Mindless invertebrate warfare, which brought us weapons like the Holy Hand Grenade, Banana Bomb, Concrete Donkey and Super Sheep, just has to be loved. There is no greater satisfaction than smacking a Worm off the map with a baseball bat and scoring a 'home run. My personal worm team, lead by Sgt. Spadge and Spike, all have Caribbean accents and a unlimited supply of Holy Hand Grenades. Peace out, y'all! * MarioKart DS Oh the fun i've had with this. It all started on the last day of Year Six, when everyone brough in their DS's. Some boys brough MarioKart and we all did a massive download play race. I was hooked and went out to buy my own copy the same day. I am unbeatable at Airship Fortress and infamous for using a unlimited Bullet Bills cheat against my next door neighbor just to see his reaction when he lost. It's also tons of fun to shove people off that rotating cylinder in the Bowser track. * Animal Crossing - Population: Growing! Yes, thats the Gamecube version of Animal Crossing, known as Doubutso no Mori (or Animal Forest) in Japan. And it's amazing. It has one of the best musical scores of any game I've ever played, the hour songs really do encompass the essence of that time of day. It sequels, while good in their own right, lacks that something that made the original so enchanting. When people talk about the 'Animal Crossing Bug', it really bites you in this game. One of the most original simulator concepts and a refreshing change from fast-paced action games. Plus, in Japan, it was originally a N64 game. Now, that instantly ups its epicness level. Books I'm an avid reader, preferring fantasy stories. Here are some of my faves. * Watership Down http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/WtaershipDown-1.png I first discovered it as a film, and then read the book, and wow. While the film is amazing it can't hold a candle to the book. Richard Adams did a amazing job creating such a rich culture for the Rabbits, including their own language and legends. It is a dark tale of survival in a world of 'a thousand enemies'. The legends of El-ahrairah, Prince of Rabbits, are deep and mysterious within their own rights. It shouldn't be viewed as just a childrens story. It is dark and full of death, and is a book you shouldn't read before going to sleep. * The Crystal Singer, Killashandra and Crystal Line Anne McCaffery is an amazing author and this trilogy is by far my favourite. '--To Be Expanded on Later--' * Warriors also known as Warrior Cats. Now, you see, I only really like the first series and a bit of the second series, but I own all the books so far. My favourite characters are Cinderpelt, Cloudtail, Brightheart and Brackenfur. I used to like Bluestar and Graystripe, too. My least favourite characters are Leafpool, Leafpool, and uh, Leafpool. * Tithe Trilogy I have yet to read the final book, Ironside, but i've read Tithe and am on the last chapter of Valiant. These are really dark fairy tales, where fairies try to kill people and pixies rip peoples hearts out. Sounds so totally kickass, doesn't it? Well, it is. For anybody who wants dark fantasy, Tithe and Valiant are the ways to go. Also Known As From Behind The Dumpster At The Back Of Fred Meyer In Portland, OR - Dufus™ Asycath - DevArt, Neoseeker Clefable - Bulbagarden TheDreamingSongbird - Youtube Dare to Dream/DareDiablo (Dare) - Hidden Clans Starbit/Starbit-Plushie - Wajas, Dragon Cave Pteri - Puzzle Pirates Mitasoru - Runescape Bloody Nellie, Pegleg Pirate of the England seas - What I will be if my brother doesn't buy me HG/SS and/or my foot goes septic x3 (As suggested by Minish) Rio, Whatsername, Bianca, Abyssal_Dreamer - Alternate IRC nicknames Stars - General Nickname cuz my user is a mouthful. 星の向こうから - Which is my username in Japanese =D - My username in Hylian XDDD From Beyond The Stars? WTH? My name comes from a quote by the uberly awesome Rosalina from SMG. I love her hair. Ironically, i've only played a small amount of SMG. I just like the character. Pages I Am Protective Of I hawk every edit to these pages and keep a close eye on them. If someone dared vandalize them, I would track them down, poke their eyes out with staple guns and rip out their spleens! Well, you get the idea. * Kokiri * Navi * Stone of Agony MANGA I love Manga. I've read both OoT ones (got them for christmas) and I also read a series called Rosario + Vampire. I'm waiting for Chapter 11 (out in April)! I also have volumes 1 and 2 of a manga called Oh my Goddess! and I'd really like to pick up the Minish Cap manga, as this is the game I want to play next (after Zelda Wii, of course) Fave Ocarina Musics # Song of Storms. Since I saw Return of Ganondorf i've always associated it with madness and insanity, writing a three-part ficlet to it # Song of Healing. It's very sad and very pretty, and sums up Majora's Mask in notes. I have no more to say. # Ballad of the Wind Fish (LA version). Incredibly pretty. I really like this, and it's kinda sad considering that Marin used to sing it, and eventually, the song ended her. # Song of Time. I can play the full version on keyboard. I have fond memories of the first time I played Ocarina of Time, totally new to Zelda, knowing nothing about the Triforce or anything, and walking around the Temple of Time saying "What could it all possibly mean?" # Bolero of Fire. I have no idea why I like this. I also have no idea why it reminds me of the National Park music from Pokemon. # Saria's Song. Very catchy, and rather nostalgic. One of the defining songs of OoT. Stars' Lyric Box of Green Day http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/AmericanIdiaot-1.png She... She screams in silence, a sullen riot penetrating through her mind.Forgetting you, but not the time.Give me a long kiss goodnight and everything will be alright, tell me Jimmy I won't feel a thing... so give me Novacaine.She's a symbol of resistance and she's holding on my heart like a hand grenade.I remember the face but I can't recall the name... now I wonder how Whatsername has been.I'm the patron saint of the denial, with an angel face and a taste for suicidal!Where will all the martyrs go when the virus cures itself? And where will we all go when it's too late?He steals the image in her kiss, from her heart's apocalypse, from the one called Whatsername.Dearly Beloved, are you listening? I can't remember a word that you were saying...Nobody likes you, everyone left you, they're all out without you, HAVING FUN!Now everybody do the propaganda! And sing along in the age of paranoia!I'm walking down the line, that divides me somewhere in my mind, on the borderline of the edge and where I walk alone.Forget-me-nots and second thoughts live in isolation. Heads or tails and fairytales in my mind. Stars' Lyric Box of... well, um, everything else. http://i367.photobucket.com/albums/oo113/I-Wanna-Be-Ino/RP%20Forum%20Pics/MovingNotes.gif Ninety-nine dreams I have had, in every one a red balloon. It's all over and I'm standing pretty, in this dust that was a city. If I could find a souvenier, just to prove the world was here. And here is a red balloon, I think of you and let it go... Like the glass on which I tread, dreams are memories in my head. And when do you think it'll all become clear? 'cause I'm being taken over by the fear. When I look into your eyes, there's nothing there to see, nothing but my own mistakes, staring back at me, asking why... The sacrifice of hiding in a lie... The sacrifice is never knowing. I hate the world today, you're so good to me, I know, but I can't change... The conflicts, the craziness and the sound of pretenses falling all around... all around If I could say what I wanna say, I'd say I wanna blow you away, be with you every night, am I squeezing you too tight? If I could say what I wanna see, I wanna see you go down on one knee, marry me today, guess I'm wishing my life away, with these things I'll never say. What if I, what if I fall? Would you hate me? Would you take it all? What if I realize that you're the only one, the only one, who makes me whole? I'm going in for the kill, I'm doing it for a thrill, oh I'm hoping you'll understand, and not let go of my hand. Hey-ho, it's easy letting go, when nothing before was real... Can't knock 'em out, you can't walk away, try desperately to think of the politest way to say "Just get out my face, just leave me alone, and no you can't have my number, 'cause I lost my phone" Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all. It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now. Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now. And I don't know how I can do without. I just need you now. Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor. Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore. And I wonder if I ever cross your mind? For me it happens all the time. In the quiet of evening, I start to drift away, imagining a place where you'll be starting off your day. I fight the distance with a picture in my head, but I don't know when I'll see you, I guess I'll have to dream instead. You're so far away... If I could fall into the sky, do you think time would pass us by? 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you, I could just hold you, tonight. No, you'll never be alone, when darkness comes I'll light the night with stars; hear the whispers in the dark. No, you'll never be alone, when darkness comes you know I'm never far; hear my whispers in the dark. I'm in love with a fairytale, even though it hurts. 'Cause I don't care if I lose my mind; I'm already cursed. These precious illusions in my head, did not let me down when I was defenseless. And parting with them is like parting with invisible best friends You'll rescue me right? In the exact same way they never did... I'll be happy, right? When your healing powers kick in... I used to be love drunk but now I'm hungover. Love you forever, forever is over... I used to be love drunk but now I'm hungover. Love you forever, but now I'm sober... And I don't want the world to see me, 'cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to me broken, I just want you to know who I am. And I'd give up forever to touch you, 'cause I know that you feel me somehow. You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be and I don't wanna go home right now. And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming, or the moment of truth in your lies. When feels like the movies, yeah you bleed just to know you're alive That I would be good even if I lost sanity. That I would be good, whether with or without you... I found you sitting on a suitcase crying. Beneath my feet I feel the rumble of a subway train. And I laugh out loud, 'cause it's the one thing I hadn't been trying. The train came in breathless, the passenger's restless. You say, "baby, you'll never change" And it sounds like a song, it hits you like scripture. You paint the picture with colors squeezed from your hand. Weren't you the kid who just climbed on a merry-go-round, "Hey, look, the world ain't slowin' down" Like any uncharted territory, I must seem greatly intriguing. You speak of my love like you have experienced love like mine before. But this is not allowed, you're uninvited, an unfortunate slight. She's a good old girl, my good old girl. She's lived too long and seen too much but still responds to the right touch. And she's a pretty girl, such a pretty girl. In the presence of her pain, you can't hear nothin' but the rain of space and time. We were young, we were wrong, we were fine all along. If there's somebody calling me on... she's the one So when I’m lying in my bed, thoughts running through my head, and I feel that love is dead, I’m loving angels instead. My friends are all so cynical; refuse to keep the faith. We all enjoy the madness 'cause we know we're gonna fade away. We've got stars directin' our fate, and we're prayin' it's not too late, 'cause we know we're fallin' from grace... Millennium... And when we come we always come too late, I often think that we were born to hate. Get up and see the sarcasm in my eyes! And maybe this is going too fast... And maybe it's not meant to last... But what do you say to taking chances? Don't know much about your life, and I don't know much about your world... There's a fine, fine line between a lover and a friend; there's a fine, fine line between reality and pretend; and you never know 'til you reach the top if it was worth the uphill climb. Ashes to Ashes, funk to funky, we know Major Tom's a junkie, strung out in heavens high, reaching an all. time. low. 'Cause all of the stars have faded away. Just try not to worry, you'll see them someday I wanna hold you but my hands are tied, I wanna stay here but I've been denied, let's watch the clock until the morning sun does rise Wipe the make-up from your face, tie your hair and gently fall from grace, until I come again And here, am I floating round my tin can, far above the moon. Planet Earth is blue, and there's nothing I can do. Ground Control to Major Tom, your circuit's dead, there's something wrong, can you hear me Major Tom? Can you hear me Major Tom? Don't waste your time on me, you're already the voice inside my head Thank you India, thank you terror, thank you disillusionment. Thank you frailty, thank you consequence, thank you, thank you silence. How 'bout no longer being masochistic, how 'bout remembering your divinity? How 'bout unabashedly bawling your eyes out, how 'bout not equating death with stopping? Current Zelda Games Being Played Ocarina of Time. Progress: Completed, just collecting Gold Skulltulas. On my new file I'm completed 100% Twilight Princess. Progress: Completed Minish Cap. Progress: Dark Hyrule Castle Current Non Zelda Games Being Played Harvest Moon DS. Progress: Spring Yr 2, Lumina at Red Heart. Pokemon Platinum: Eterna City -> Mount Coronet Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2: EoD. Progress: Main Quest done, on Graduation Assement. Please tell me how I can defeat frigging PRIMAL DIALGA, but get owned by a frickin WIGGLYTUFF? Pokemon Soul Silver: Training for Mount Silver Another Code: R: Complete Current Story Progress The Last Kokiri: FINISHED! Epilogue an' all Song of Madness: Red Storm, part 3, is up. Power Surge: Part 2, Wolves, Warps and Waffles, is up. So is the Xmas Special! Daughter of Time: done. Zelda Logic Logic? What logic? Nintendo has a penchant for all things illogical and Zelda is no different. Here are some tidbits that make no. sense. whatsoever. to me, and various questions. Dodongos: They don't like smoke. So...they live on a ACTIVE VOLCANO? Zora Tunic: I can understand the Goron tunic, to a extent. But Blue Clothes = Underwater Breathing? Wth? I've come up with my own explanation, it's weaved from a special seaweed that lets you breath underwater (Think Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire here, peoples) and the Zoras enchant it to work without consumption. Also on the subject of thes Tunics, if nobody but the royal family can get into Zora's Domain, and Zoras are a aquatic race...why sell tunics that let you breathe underwater? Same applies for Gorons, but to a lesser extent. Running Man: I've seen his challenge done in 0:00 and he still beats them. Epona: This horse defies all laws and logic. I swear she teleports. Because, of course, shes a Invincible Ninja God Horse. Sacred Grove: Would someone kindly explain how the hell the Temple of Time ended up in the Lost Woods? The oh-the-lost-woods-now-covers-'old hyrule field'-so-it's-Castle-Town does not cut it with me. To be perfectly honest, I originally thought the ruins in the Sacred Grove were the old Forest Temple ruins before I actually got to the Master Sword. Navi: WHERE THE HELL DID SHE GO? I went through the Temple of 'Light' hoping for some reference to our (my) favourite blue fairy, to be sorely disappointed. Is she still in there somewhere? Rito: Oh, how WW confuses me. Fish = Birds? Why would the Zora camp out on Death Mountain and evolve into birds? Beats me. Old Men: The ultimate pensioner engima. Twilight Princess: Why has Nintendo developed a aversion to the words "Triforce" and "Hylian"? Only once so far have I heard the word Hylian and that was Shad. DO NOT CALL ME A HUMAN. You may have round ears, my friend, but I am pointy and special. Theories I Believe The Hidden Village is Kakariko Village from OoT This is just the most obvious thing since people thought Silver was Giovanni's son. Telma is part-Gerudo, at least I don't think she's full Gerudo (owing to her lighter skin and her eyes) but damn, she do be looking like she's got some Gerudo genes in her. The skin, the hair... TP's Forest Temple is the Great Deku Sprout and the large tree behind it is the Great Deku Tree Fits in nicely with "Ordon is Kokiri Forest" and it rolls well with me. It's plausible, it makes sense and it hasn't got any fancy doo-dars. Lovely Lanayru's Spring is the remains of the Water Temple Althought the rational side of my brain wonders how the Twilight Realm Lake Hylia's water level dropped so low, this is plausible and very likely, actually. Goron Mines is Dodongo's Cavern Wellllll, it's Death Mountain, it's a Mine. Go figure. Arbiters Grounds is the Spirit Temple Not only is the statue of the Sand Goddess inside a -MASSIVE GIVEAWAY- but also, it sheds light onto why there are no Gerudo, save old 'Dorfy, in TP The Rito are The Zoras (Though it confuses me) It does. It confuses me. The evidence is astounding and I can't deny it, but Fish = Birds? Seriously? Koroks are the Kokiri (Though I don't like it) Eck eck eck. I do NOT like the Koroks at all. The Kokiri are my favourite race, and seeing them like that...*shudder* However, the proof is there. I can't deny it. Split Timeline Theory Aounama practically confirmed it and it makes sense. All I hafeta say. Deku Butlers Son is the twisted tree and the soul of the Deku Mask So canon it shouldn't be a theory. It's just a shame the game don't say it outright so we could say it was canon Ordon Village is the Kokiri Forest and Faron Woods is part of what was once the Lost Woods The layout of the village in general is eerily similar to that of the Kokiri Forest. Also, as shown by the more 'dangerous' nature of North Faron Woods, its easy to see how this once could have been the Lost Woods. The Sacred Grove all but proves it has ties to the Lost Woods; how many other places have tunnels and Skull Kids? TP Link is a blood relative of OoT Link, (I theorize great great grandson) He must have inherited his good looks and Triforce from someone, no? Navi left at the end of Ocarina of Time to avoid rejection from Link, or watch him eventually end up in love Okay, so shoot me, i'm a Navi fan and a Navlinker. Most adorable pairing ever. Hero's Shade is related to TP Link (But isn't the Hero of Time, see below) Yeah. I think the Hero's Shade was trained by the Hero of Time, and is probably the Hero's son or grandson, and I think TP is related to him because of the 'my child' stuffs OoT Skull Kid = MM Skull Kid He seems to recognize Link when he steals Epona ("Oh, this guy") and says that Link "smells like the fairy kid that taught him that song in the woods" Link was looking for Navi at the beginning of Majora's Mask Well, it's obvious. You hear her jingle, and it's definitely hers. Tatl and Tael DO NOT make that sound. The Ghost Hunter/Poe Salesman/That Creepy Dude™ is the Hyrulean Guard who previously inhabited the gatehouse. The guard talks about chaos and stuff (I think he's kinda creepy, personally) so it seems obvious he would turn to dealing in Poes and he's in the EXACT SAME SPOT and everything else said on the page Theories I don't believe The Kokiri 'grew up' and the villagers of Ordon are their descendants. I think the Kokiri just fled deeper into the forest when Humans cut down the Lost Woods and settled in Ordon Hero's Shade is the Hero of Time. Just no. I see some evidence, but I really hate this theory. The only explanation for his skeletal appearance is that the HoT went into the Lost Woods without a fairy. Why would he do that? He knows the consequences. Plus, the only real proof is that he calls Link 'my child' has no one ever heard a elder call a young person 'my boy' or 'my girl'? If he really is calling Link 'my child' because they are related, it doesn't automatically make him the Hero of Time. Agitha is a Kokiri. You've got to be kidding me. Why the hell would a Kokiri, a member of a shy, secretive race move to Castle Town, the busiest settlement in Hyrule?! Why would a Kokiri collect and kill butterflies? Where's her fairy? Where's her trademark clothes? There's just no proof. It's ridiculous. Zant is Oocca/Hylian/Sheikah/Cheese. He is a TWILI. End of. Kkthxbai. Kokiri evolved into monkeys OLOLOLOL. No. World of the Ocean King is a flooded Termina Firstly, the Goddesses flooded Hyrule to protect it from Ganondorf, amirite? Why would Termina need to be flooded? It's a whole different dimension, water just doesn't 'slip through'. Secondly, WotOK shares NO similarities geographically with Termina, unlike the Great Sea and Hyrule which have obvious similarities. Then we have to look at the deities; Termina had the Four Giants, WotOK has, duh, the Ocean King. If it IS a flooded version of anywhere, with this logic it could be flooded Koholint, because there is nothing there to prove that WotOK = Flooded Termina. Theories I partly believe/disbelieve Link is a mute Personally, I think it depends on the game and specific Link. I'm of the opinion that most reincarnations of Link are just men of very little words, because some obviously DO talk (TP Link, WW Link...) but I admit, I honestly do think the Hero of Time himself is mute. Link and his love interests Link's been paired up with just about every female to grace the series. And TBH, the closest thing we have to a canon love interest is Marin. I personally believe that Marin, Midna, Ruto and in SOME GAMES (NOT OOT OR TP) Zelda all show attraction to Link and a relationship was intended by Nintendo. Malon is an iffy one I have not yet decided my stance on. But when it comes down to it, most 'shippings' are just the fanatical ideas of strange fangirls. Twiglet Princess Favourite Dungeon: Temple of Time (Why does everyone think this difficult? I found it really fun) Least Favourite Dungeon: Snowpeak Ruins Favourite Character: Telma Least Favourite Character: Ilia >=( Favourite Toy-Ahem, Equipment: Dominion Rod, Double Clawshots Animal Crossing This is where i'll post up my current towns, goals and other things. Phenac Phenac Town is my main town on the gamecube version of Animal Crossing. I've had it ever since I bought the game. I know it like the back of my hand and i've worked very hard on it. My main character is called Denise, she had a fully upgraded and paid off house, and my current goal is to get all the shirts and all the stationery. My favourite neigbours are Hambo and Tank, also Olive before she moved. I have caught all the fish and nearly all the bugs. I am also one fossil away from completing them all. Gingerkin This is my DS town. Azalea Azalea is my current town on Animal Crossing City Folk, simply because "Blackthorn" wouldn't fit as a name. My main character is called Nellie, and she has a house with a second story. My goals are to fully upgrade my house. Secondary/Lost Towns hyrule was my first town ever, I deleted it after as hissyfit. Celadon is a secondary town for trading and fruit Mineral was my first DS town, now lost. BANLAZOR I have the ability to annoy people with my mere presence, to start arguments with a single sentence, often ending in bans. This is my BANLAZOR. You have been warned, wherever there is drama, that a BANLAZOR is heading someones way... Total Victims: 3 http://i842.photobucket.com/albums/zz341/trilby13/StarsLazor-1.png RANDOM CORNER OF RANDOMNESS This is where anything and everything goes. Whether it be quotes, snippets from my stories, reasons why I hate Ilia, theories or Lolkeese, it is here. Yes, Lolkeese. Ganondorf: "It makes me want to..." Link: "Yes?" Ganondorf: "It makes me want to..." Link: "Yeeeess?" Ganondorf: VOLUNTEER AT THE SOUP KITCHEN! COME GANNY *squeak* THERE ARE HUNGRY MOUTHS TO FEED" - Return of Ganondorf by Legendaryfrog. "I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS!" - Gold, Not a lot of Soul for Silver "His daughter? Why, I see no resemblance" she scoffed "He was a f**king giant eyeball and your looking for resemblance?" - Urbooan and Dark Link, I’d Rather Not Go by Midna Hytwilian "Misty sighs and says she is almost home, and will be there soon, and with that she knows her sad little attempt to recapture the magic is gone. It's time for her to leave the oblivious Ash to continue his adventures with his new friends, while she returns to a thankless, barren life of giving prizes out to people who will go on to live all the adventures that she once had before she gave it all away. And in a dark cave somewhere far from civilization, the last of the Misty Shippers shudders, curls up tight against the cold..... and dies." - Dodgemaster Tim, Pokemopolis Episode Guide 405: A Real Cleffa-Hanger. Pokemopolis Episode Name: Goodbye Misty, my old friend. A segment of my fic Power Surge Some time later, a mischevious Oracle Link had found the drinks cupboard and now Wolfy, Past and Oracle Links were merrily and drunkenly singing “TRA LA LA, LOOK FOR SAAAAAHASRAHLAAA!”, NES was cleaning the blood off his boots where he’d pummelled CDI and Anime Link into oblivion, Red, Vio, Blue and Green had stolen Wolfy’s clawshots and were swinging from the ceiling. Little Link (currently Zora Link) was trying to remove his fin from where it was firmly embedded in the wall. Minish Cap and Wind Waker Link were dressed as ninjas and were jumping out of shadows at people. Spirit Tracks Link was still in the attic, and Ocarina of Time Link was snuggled up with me on the sofa, fast asleep. MAI TOP TEN RACES, BOI! #''' Kokiri.' Simply because I love these little guys and my main Zelda OC is Kokiri #' Zora.' Ruto is epic. LINK, YOU WILL MARRY ME NAO! Plus, I just love Zoras. #' Gerudo.' All female desert fighters? KICKASS. #' Sheikah.' Ninjas. Enough said. #' Goron.' What would Hyrule be without our favourite cuddly semi-naked rock dudes? #' Hylian.' Despite being all the way at No.6, Hylians have pointy ears. I dig pointy ears. #' Deku.' BOIL THE MONKEY, BOIL THE MONKEY! HUZZAH! #' Fairy.' Navi is the only person in Zelda history to outright say she loves Link. Sure, it might be a non-canonical Manga, but it is a OFFICIAL Manga. Plus, Navi is one of my faves. #' Them.' Whatever 'They' are, anything that can successfully abduct and mindrape 10 year old farm girls are downright disturbing...ly awesome. #' Twili.' One word, mah boi, MIDNA. As you can see, 9/10 of these races are from the N64 Era. Why? Because I simply dislike most of the newer races. Oocca and Koroks spring to mind...*shudders* Humans aren't that bad, (Hey, me and everyone reading this is one of them) but they simply lack pointy ears, get on my nerves in TP and sadly have Ilia as a member. Plus, humankind sucks in general =\ '''Stars's ANNOY-O-METER' Not Annoying---Mildly Annoying---Annoying---Really Annoying---Keese---Water Temple Zubat: Right up there with spiritual forefathers, Keese. I swear, did Tajiri get the idea for Zubats from Keese? Mount Moon will forever haunt me. Tektites: REALLY ANNOYING. Tektites are crustacean versions of Ilia. They are THAT annoying. Navi: Mildly Annoying. I seriously never had that much of a problem with her. Plus, I love her to pieces and she's up with Ruto and Telma in my faves. Pokemon Diamond and Pearl anime: I will forever hate you. You can rot with the Water Temple That last room in City in the Sky with the Fans: Annoying as hell. I failed so bad Ruto: Not Annoying. Not in the slightest. Never understoods everyones problem with her. Song of Madness Signatures Exactly what it says on the tin. :Yes! Don't be scared. Just save beforehand and ultraball that sucker : Naww, you okay =DDD : It depends on what context you are using 'blind' in. : Of course there are Zombies in space. Alien Zombies, y'know. : Boredom is tasty and good spread on toast : Well now ye have, Oni :lolololololololololz. FAIL --'DekuStick' '' '' :: lulz Minish *snuggles him* : Thanks : I'll come and sign your page when I can : Thanks =D I'm really proud of my userboxes : Lulz Hi, its me and i am a REDEAD/TINGLE!!!!!!!!!!! Dragon roost/redead/tingle : Hi, it's Death here. You've missed your appointment in hell, so we're sending someone up to fetch you. Have a nice day Hey just wanted to say read your Tingle is a Redead thing funny esoecially the part from that youtube movie. Tabs34 : Return of Ganondorf is uberepicwin. GOME GANNY, THERE ARE HUNGRY MOUTHS TO FEED : Hello, thanks for visiting Userboxes If you'd like to use one of my custom userboxes, PLEASE ASK AND DO NOT EDIT THEM WITHOUT MY PERMISSON Also, drop me a note on my talk page if you want to request a userbox * This stands for Best Friends Until One Of Said Friends Kicked The Other One Out Because He Preferred His Girlfriend Shipping http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/ChelseaDagger.png